A Geisha and The Mob: Kyoto Heartache
by Jura
Summary: Sequel to A Geisha and The Mob. Kenshin and Kaoru having beeing living together in Kyoto for some time now but there's been some hardships they soon overcome. Kaoru gets kidnapped out of revenge for what happened to Shishio. Revenge is as sweet as honey.
1. Cocaine Kisses And Sake Wishes

A Geisha and The Mob: Kyoto Heartache

"Kenshin? Are you awake?" asked a woman's gentle voice.

"Ugh," grunted Kenshin turning over on his futon covering his head with the sheet. He felt terrible, sick to his stomach, dazed and confused.

"What happened last night Kaoru?" he grunted.

Kaoru winced even though Kenshin couldn't see her; "You did it again. You told me you'd stop right after our first anniversary."

Kenshin moaned knowing Kaoru would be angry with him. Why did he even do it anyway? Oh yeah, because his consort is always at her teahouse that he's paying for and is never home with him. Because after suffering all he did for her she couldn't find a few hours in her busy schedule for him, no show of thanks for leaving a position that gave him power and money. It was all for her, and now it hardly seemed worth it. That was why he turned to cocaine, it was the only thing that numbed his pains away.

He felt Kaoru nudge him again and this time slowly sat up massaging his forehead. He opened his eyes slightly and gazed around the room then at Kaoru. He saw her tormented face, showing every sign grief and in her cerulean eyes he saw tears starting to swell.

He sighed, "Kaoru please…" he said.

Kaoru got up and the tears started to roll down her face she turned her back to Kenshin and wiped them away. She solemnly walked over to the screen door and slid it open quickly exposing the contents inside. She stood there her arm still outstretched on the door silently and put her other hand to her mouth to choke back a sob.

Kenshin got up from his bed to Kaoru's side, but when he placed his hand on her shoulder she shrugged it off and quickly walked to the door leading outside on the porch and slammed it shut behind her.

Kenshin observed the room as best he could in his impaired condition. There were traces of white powder on the low table, bottles of sake scattered across the floor, and the state of the room itself was in horrendous disarray. He walked in and picked up a few broken pieces of ceramic that used to be a beautiful vase that he bought Kaoru for her birthday. Kenshin tried to remember what happened that night, but he could only recall vague details. There was Sano, who was flirting, a geisha or two, and a few of his mob friends giving him the latest news.

Not sure what else to do Kenshin walked over to the door that had Kaoru on the other side. He knelt his head and one hand against it thinking of something to say to make her forgive him as she'd done on countless occasions. When he finally thought of some satisfactory little speech he walked out to her on the grass, the frost on the ground crunching beneath his sandals.

"Kaoru?" he said sounding convincingly sincere. "I know you put your trust in me…and I've failed you." Kenshin looked deep into her eyes taking her hands in his. "I am sincerely sorry. I just can't do this on my own. Please Kaoru…" his own fake tears started brimming in his eyes.

"Help me."

Kaoru had the expression on her face Kenshin was hoping for, concern, compassion, and just a hint of guilt. He slowly dropped to his knees to the ground and started making sniffling noises but smiled from under the hair masking his face.

She bent down level to him, "Kenshin…it's my fault too. I should be here with you more often to take care of you. I'm sorry," she wrapped her arms around him and rocked back and forth gently.

"We'll do better next time, sssshhhhh Kenshin. We'll do better next time."

That night the cook served some simple rice, sesame oil chicken, and an elaborate presentation of fish. Kenshin and Kaoru sat alone at the table eating pleasantly when they heard some commotion coming from the front porch area. The both set down their bowls and chopsticks and headed toward the clamor. Kenshin walked behind Kaoru noting how beautiful she looked that night with a soft pink kimono sprinkled with designs of white flowers in blossom and an apple green obi tied with a white sash. To him it seemed much more extravagant compared to his simple male kimono with white pants and a navy blue robe. It all reminded him when he first met her as a geisha back in Tokyo, so long ago.

"Hey! Kenshin! Watch it buddy, Kenshin call off your pets."

"Its OK. Let him in," said Kenshin.

"But sir, he's drunk," said the maid at the door as she backed away from a tottering man.

"I don't care if he's drunk! He's practically family. If he's drunk and asks for a hundred bottles of sake to be laid out in front of him you better give it to him woman. Now you're dismissed for the night."

"Thanks Kenshin. Oh hey there Missy! Why the long face?" said the man who leaned on Kenshin's shoulder.

"Kaoru, please, its only Sano. He's not gonna do any harm," Kenshin pleaded Sano's case.

Kaoru only looked from Kenshin to a drunk Sanosuke and sighed in distress and marched to the closet, slid it open took her coat and walked into the night.

"Kaoru! Kaoru come back!" yelled Sano in his drunken bumbling.

Kenshin looked quiet and heavy until he looked up to Sano, still on his shoulder, with a smile knowing he'd be having some fun tonight.

"Don't worry about her Sano, she'll be back," he said as he lead his drunk companion to the entertaining room. "Maid! Call for a few geisha! And we want sake all around!"


	2. Realizions

"Good evening Miss," said a group of young women in unison bowing to Kaoru as she entered her teahouse.

"Good evening girls," replied Kaoru idly.

The group of women went back to their duties, except an older one who went to Kaoru's side and took her coat.

"Is anything wrong Kaoru?" she asked concerned.

"No Tokie. You needn't worry about me. So how is the teahouse doing tonight?" said Kaoru quickly changing her mood.

The old woman didn't ask anymore questions but still looked worried at her once greatest student. They walked together to the rooms of the teahouse saying hello to all of their clients, patrons, and geisha.

When all was said and done Tokie and Kaoru entered a private room in the back reserved for Kaoru's own parties. They sat at opposite ends of the table kneeling on dark silk cushions. The room itself was extravagant; the walls were painted a subtle red with gold phoenixes and dragons glistening in the light. Bonsai plants were a common theme in the room on top of elegantly carved stands with vases, and ancient looking scrolls hung on the wall. This was Kaoru's retreat; her own fantasy turned reality. Simply put Heaven.

A maid came in and Kaoru asked for one bottle of sake and some herbal tea for her older companion.

Tokie still wore a worried look at what Kaoru was going to confess to her, "Kaoru, it'll be best if you tell me what's bothering you."

Kaoru sighed and poured the sake into glass that the maid had set down, "Tokie, can change for the better ever be the wrong path?"

Tokie's face eased at the response; "Does this have to do with your swordsman?"

Kaoru winced slightly, "He's changed so much since he left the mob. Sometimes when I come home at night and I see sake bottles and he's even started cocaine…" Her face darkened, "I wonder if he's still the same man who saved me in Kyoto. Every time I put my trust in him he lets me down." Her tone grew with frustration, " I don't know if he wants to push me away or is crying our for help or…"

It pained Kaoru to say this, she still loved Kenshin and always will, but she didn't know how to help him. She didn't know how to get him to confide in her, release all his turmoil. She'd gladly take all of his pain and make it hers if it would save the love they have for each other.

Kaoru's sapphire depths became dark and the tears wouldn't hold back, "I would like to be alone. Leave."

The maids were the first to exit the room then Tokie got up, "Kaoru, I can't say I know how you feel. But I know you better than you probably know yourself. You can handle worst than this, don't turn your back on him. He needs you more than you think. " And with that Tokie slowly walked out of the room and left Kaoru to give her sorrow to the darkness.

Back at the Himura residence Kenshin had just said his goodnights to Sanosuke who was taking home the two geisha who entertained them that night.

"Maid," he called.

A petite and timid woman quickly appeared in front of him.

"Has Miss Kaoru come in while I had company?"

"No Sir. But a Miss Tokie did leave this note for you." She handed Kenshin a small piece of paper.

It read, 'Himura, don't let it all be in vain.' And that was all.

An uncomfortable silence came over the room. The maid was unsure if she was able to leave until Kenshin gestured her away and walked out to the porch. His face wore a grim expression as he starred up to the cloudless night sky and gazed up at the moon. It reminded him of moonlit the battle in Tokyo. When he saved a young girl from his own foe and still she found love with him despite the danger he put her through. He relived every moment he had with her back in Tokyo, every embrace and every danger, and she was always by his side. How could he forsake her know? He didn't mean to push her away, he just felt

"Please," he thought. "Kaoru don't go. I always loved you."

Kenshin then whispered those last words into the night again. They hung in the air and filled him with guilt. He still loved her, but did she know that? He owed this girl more than he'd given her. He was the reason her life in Tokyo vanished and it was his responsibility to make sure she was happy here with him.

"I love you Kaoru…please forgive me," he said.

Kenshin knelt his head down, his crimson hair shadowed his face, and soft sniffling noises could be heard from the once stoic mob leader. After he sighed and looked up to stars one last time and there he made a silent vow, he would honour the woman how stood by his side after all he's been through, he wouldn't let her sacrifice to have his love be in vain. He loved her more now than he ever did, and it shone in his violet eyes.

"I don't deserve her, but I love her…"

Feeling renewed and with a fresh purpose ahead of him he turned to go back inside and get ready to greet Kaoru when she came home. But as he turned around his eyes met a pair of sapphire eyes with wet diamonds rolling down an ivory face.

"Kaoru…"

Kenshin stood there not knowing what to say or how to apologize and as he took a breath to say something Kaoru jumped in his arms and they both started laughing sincerely for the first time in a long time. Kenshin lifted Kaoru from under her legs as she hung onto his neck; her face still wet from tears of joy and carried her to their room where wordless apologies would be made.

"Master, we've located Himura. He's back in Kyoto, in the company of the woman he saved here in Tokyo," said a man kneeling on the floor of a warehouse.

A shadowy figure looked up from his sword and bloodied cloth to the man that addressed him, "Good, now Himura can pay for what he did to Shishio."

He threw the cloth down to the floor that landed on top of a what could barely still be considered a man's lifeless body, "Get this mess cleaned up and then its off to Kyoto."


	3. Don't Be Going

"Kaoru don't go now. They can wait can't they?"

Kaoru giggled at Kenshin's adorable attempts to keep her in his arms all snuggled up in their futon.

"No Kenshin," she playfully threw his arms off her body. "There's going to be this big party in celebration of the teahouse's anniversary and its going to start in few hours. I should have been there by now to help set up everything."

Kenshin groaned and finally gave up trying to keep her beside him. He curled up on the futon and smiled amused. Kaoru sat up and wrapped a thin black robe around herself and was rushing about the room calling maids to start getting her bath and clothes ready for her.

"OK everything's being taken care of," she looked around and her eyes twinkled at the sight of Kenshin curled up into a ball with his red locks about his face. She quietly walked over to him and knelt down beside him.

"Kenshin?"

"Hmm?" he said without moving.

"Don't forget to drop by the teahouse later. I'm going to go get ready now, bye," she leaned over and kissed him gently on the check with the cross-shaped scar.

Kenshin smiled at the touch of her lips. Kaoru got up and was just slid the door open when Kenshin sighed lazily, "I wish you could stay."

Kaoru glowed at this, "Me too. Love you," and with that she left the room in peace.

After a quickly bath the maids quickly wrapped Kaoru in layers of silks and choose a beautiful kimono of deep violet with designs of wild orchids in various shades of pink. They tied up Kaoru's hair just the way she liked it; with her lucky purple ribbon and applied a small amount of makeup to polish her off.

"There you go Miss," said one of the maids handing Kaoru a mirror.

She held the glass up and was quite pleased, "Thank you everyone. Now I'll be off, oh and try your best to make sure Kenshin gets to the teahouse soon."

"Yes Miss," said the maids in unison.

Kaoru walked outside to the gates where she was greeted by a horse drawn carriage that was to escort her.

The carriage trotted off and she looked outside to the cloudless sky with a gentle spring breeze cooling everyone off. Today would be wonderful. How couldn't it be? The two great passions of her life were going to be with her today celebrating. In the back of her head Kaoru thought she wouldn't just be celebrating the teahouse but also a new and fresh chapter in her relationship with Kenshin. As a matter of fact they were also coming upon their own anniversary in a week or two. Kaoru smiled out into the world, everything seemed like from then on it would all be OK.

After a short while the carriage stopped and the driver stepped down to open the door for Kaoru. She walked with butterflies in her stomach to the front door of the teahouse; she stopped in front of it and took in a breath to calm herself. This was it, where all of her hard work and sacrifices would pay off. She closed her eyes and laid her hand on the door when she heard someone shout to her.

"Kaoru!" cried Tokie.

"Tokie! Hurry," said Kaoru beaming.

Tokie gave Kaoru a motherly hug, "I'm so proud of you. Look what you did for yourself. Nothing should spoil this day."

"Oh Tokie, you help me more than anyone with this teahouse. You deserve as much as the credit as I do."

Tokie smiled back at her young friend until she realized something, "Kaoru dear, where is Himura?"

Kaoru looked bewildered for a moment wondering why Tokie was concerned where Kenshin was but answered her anyway, "Kenshin? Oh don't worry about him Tokie he'll be coming later."

Kaoru leaned close enough to add a whisper, "I think me and Kenshin will be OK now." Kaoru straightened up, "He said he'll be coming later."

Tokie smiled widely, "Later eh? Well Kaoru make sure when he comes that you look your best."

Kaoru was confused, "What? Why?"

Tokie spoke trying to sound modest, "Kaoru can't you figure it out? Today is a big day for you and you and Kenshin have been together almost a year, he said he'll join you later…" Tokie wiggled her eyebrow suggestively.

"I'm not catching on," said Kaoru slowly.

"He's going to propose Kaoru!" squealed Tokie excitedly.

Kaoru blushed, "Tokie! You can't be serious."

Tokie only smiled ear to ear as Kaoru finally opened the door and walked down the front hall that was drowning in celebration decorations.

Kaoru still couldn't believe Tokie's theory. It was ridiculous…or was it that farfetched?

"Kenshin and I have been together for a while now but marriage, Tokie I don't- AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Tokie and Kaoru cried in terror and tripped down to the floor trying to back away. They gazed at the main room with decorations in disarray and the elegance of the room sprayed with fresh crimson blood and the party guests and maids lay on the floor with looks of fright still on their faces oozing blood onto the wooden floors.

Kaoru quickly helped Tokie up shrieking out her commands to the old woman, "Tokie! Quickly get up! Come on! To the door!"

They ran as quick as their shaking legs would let them and they flung open the door but something quickly jerked Kaoru back.

She gave a yelp as her ponytail was pulled back before she could set foot outside. Kaoru fell to the ground, tears running down her face. Tokie looked back to Kaoru but was pushed and pinned against the wall.

"Going so soon Miss Himura?" said a smooth voice.

Kaoru looked up from her tears to the one holding her hair, "Miss Himura?"

"Oh excuse me, Miss Kamiya," corrected the voice slyly.

"Who are you? Why have you done this?" demanded Kaoru, yelling violently until the owner of the voice yanked her hair.

"Please excuse my manners Miss Kamiya. But I do believe that your hus- current companion knows me and my former master." There was a long pause but the voice slowly grew in anger. "I am Seta Soujiro, my master was Makoto Shishio. I daresay you knew him well Miss Kamiya!"

"Shishio…"whispered Kaoru. The memories of Tokyo returned to Kaoru. Kenshin was part of the mafia that rivaled Makoto Shishio's.

Soujiro stepped more into the light and lifted Kaoru to face him and spoke, "I was the student of Shishio's when you and Himura murdered him. You had no idea what kind of pain that gave me to be without a master for all that time. Soon after his death I learned that in his will Shishio appointed me to take over as leader and I slowly brought each disbanded member back. And now I'm here for Himura's blood and sword. The same sword that killed my master! And I will use it to kill Himura."

Kaoru sobbed at hearing such horrifying words. How could such a young looking man, no older than his teens be so bloodthirsty? How could any man possibly stand up for evil like Shishio? Kaoru fell to her knees once more and Soujiro released her hair.

"Send the old woman out to send Himura the good news," ordered Soujiro to the thug that was holding Tokie to the wall. Soujiro looked to Tokie who was trying to hold back tears, "Tell Himura that we'll be waiting for him right here. Now go."

The thug thrust Tokie out onto the stone street where she slowly got up at her old age and limped as fast as she could to the Himura residence.


	4. Revenge, Sweet Like Honey

Back at the teahouse Kaoru perfect ivory face was turning purple and black and a thin trickle of blood ran down from her hair.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" she screamed to Soujiro from the floor.

"I want to see you suffer," he said in a low voice.

Kaoru sobbed her tears adding to the tragic and pathetic look she had on her face. She screamed and flung herself at him wildly, but Soujiro easily sidestepped her. Kaoru fell against the wall as one of the five nameless thugs lifted her up by the back of her kimono, suffocating her and threw her in the middle of the room as the group closed in on her.

Soujiro looked at her face and recognized the fear she had in her eyes, "Break her spirit. I want to make sure she never feels again."

"Sir? Are you ready to go to the teahouse now?" asked one of the maids who knocked on the door to Kenshin and Kaoru's personal room.

Kenshin quickly smoothed his hair over the top and took one last look in the mirror and quickly stepped out into the hall and was lead by the maid to his carriage.

"The teahouse, driver," said Kenshin as he settled in.

He wore white kimono pants with a dark bluish purple shirt underneath and a white robe on top and looked most admirable especially with his reverse-blade sword at his side. He breathed quietly and was getting a bit restless from abruptly stopping getting his fixes, but managed to suppress it remembering Kaoru's face.

"Kaoru, you're ready. I hope I'm ready," he thought to himself as he reached inside his robe and pulled out a small dark velvet box. He opened it, and at first it was so bright from the sunlight that he couldn't see it clearly, but out of the blinding sun you would see a small white gold band with a large oval sapphire in the middle. It was surrounded with many small diamonds and two smaller sapphires at either side.

Kenshin gazed at it remembering that Kaoru's eyes looked just like those sapphires. He thought about how surprised Kaoru would be considering how romantic the whole atmosphere would be when he proposed so legalize their companionship. The thought both excited and worried Kenshin. Not because he didn't want to be with Kaoru from then on, but he worried that he wouldn't be able to be as good to Kaoru as she was to him. This thought plagued Kenshin for a long time before he made the decision to propose, but with every passing day he saw Kaoru's smiling face he couldn't think of a life with her being his. So Kenshin just threw his thoughts of doubt and uncertainty up there with the clouds to work themselves out, today he was going to be carefree with his future fiancée.

All of a sudden the carriage came to a harsh stop and Kenshin, annoyed with the delay, quickly let himself out of the carriage to see what was wrong.

"Sir," said the drive as he calmed the horses. "What is that up ahead?"

Kenshin walked slowly than broke into a run and lifted the small hump on the side of the road up to reveal a face streaked with mud from the street.

"Tokie!" he cried to the near lifeless figure. "Tokie what happened? Who did this?"

Tokie opened her eyes barely at the sound of a familiar voice. Beneath the mud Kenshin noticed a large bruise.

"Tokie?"

"Kenshin," mumbled Tokie, barely audible to Kenshin.

"What happened?" he asked afraid a worse fate may have befallen Kaoru.

"At the teahouse," she breathed.

"What Tokie? Where's Kaoru?"

"Killed,"

Kenshin stiffened and his eyes glowed a soft amber slowly overpowering the violet.

"Kaoru? Where is she," he said in a cold voice.

"The teahouse with Shishio," Tokie had difficulty finishing her sentence.

"No Tokie, Shishio's dead."

"No," Tokie struggled to say and lifted her wavering hand to Kenshin's shirt and pulled him close.

"Shishio's successor."

Kenshin looked into her gray eyes and saw no lie in them.

Tokie continued on, "He has Kaoru…" and with her last breath of this world she said, "He wants to kill you."

And with that Tokie passed from this world leaving Kenshin with her unspoken blessings.

Kenshin knelt his head in respect and carried the old woman's lifeless body to his carriage.

"Driver," he said sharply.

"Ye- yes Sir?" stammered the driver still in shock of what he just overheard.

"Change of plans,"

"To the teahouse Sir?" asked the driver as he readied the horses.

"No. Go to the small bar at the edge of town to find Sanosuke. Then you'll take this woman my home," said Kenshin as he closed the door of the carriage and they set off.

"Please gods," prayed Kenshin looking down at the face of Tokie. "Let her be safe."

The clouds became dark and ripe with rain that dripped down every so often. Kenshin looked outside the window with an emotionless look on his face. He stared at the people he passed by, hate and loathing for every one of them.

"How could man be so heartless," he thought to himself thinking of Kaoru surrounded by strange and ruthless men. "They act like animals," Kenshin looked down to his reverse-blade sword, "And be slaughtered like animals."

The carriage came to a solemn stop and Kenshin got out of it greeted by a steady pour of rain and fog.

He was in front of a small old building and walked under its roof and turned back to the driver, "Stop for nothing."

The drive gave a quick lash of his reins and the horses took off into the gloom. Kenshin slowly opened the door to the bar. It was barely anything more than a small room beneath the living quarters of the owners. He walked past a few silent men, some red in the face and others snoring on the bar's counter. He went all the way to the end of the room where he found in the corner a tall, brown haired man with his head resting on his arm on the counter tilting the glass to his lips.

"Sanosuke," said Kenshin sternly.

The man turned head behind him, "Kenshin?" he said quietly.

"Where's my sword?"

At these words Sanosuke understood and slowly got up from his seat and lead Kenshin to the back room of the bar that was lit only by a dusty window.

Sano walked along the wall while Kenshin stood opposite to him on the other side of a makeshift table of a board of wood and barrel.

Sano stopped in the corner of the room and pried loose a floorboard. He pushed aside some hay until he took out a long package wrapped in blood red silk and gently laid it on the table in front of Kenshin and lit a cigarette as he watched Kenshin slowly unwrap it.

"Do you want help?" he muttered with the cigarette between his lips.

Kenshin pulled the handle of the sword out of its black sheath and held it up to his face looking at his distorted reflection in the metal.

"No…"

There was a long silence and smoke started to circle above them.

"You gonna tell me what's happening?" asked Sano.

Kenshin lifted the sheath from the table and smoothly slid the magnificent blade away.

"They have her."

Sano looked at him more seriously when he heard this and was silent. He noticed Kenshin's eyes were burning amber, the way they used to when he was the leader of the mob.

"And I'm going to kill them."


	5. Eyes Like Sapphires

The shadows of the night were the perfect cover Kenshin and Sanosuke needed for their mission. Kenshin jumped high into the air and landed gracefully onto the tile roof of the next building. The wind was blowing strongly on his face and the sky would sometimes let slip the light of the full moon from behind the clouds.

Sano was starting to fall behind and the dark wasn't helping him any. Luckily as Sano was struggling to keep his footing on the still damp roofs he landed on Kenshin rushed up to him and put a hand to his mouth so quickly Sano didn't have time to react.

"We're hear," Kenshin whispered with a deadly tone.

He removed his hand from Sano's mouth who tried to catch his breath as quietly as he could. Kenshin started walking to the other side of the roof of the teahouse when there was an earsplitting cry of pain from a woman Kenshin instantly recognized to be Kaoru. He quickly looked back to Sano who was wide eyed at the sound of the pain and they stared at each other for a while until the screaming stopped letting the terrible images brew in their heads.

Kenshin's eyes glowed in the darkness and Sano to Kenshin guided by them when there was silence again, "Kenshin, what do we do when we get in?"

"Kill them. Kill them all, but leave the leader to me." And with that they entered the building threw a window to a hall.

Kenshin climbed in first handing on to the rafters on the ceiling and started moving forward hanging on as quietly as he could. Sano entered and followed him until they reached the corner that would lead to the room where voices and the stench of blood was coming from.

Kenshin heard a barely audible sob and immediately jumped down and turned into to the room with every muscle in his body itching to pull out the deadly sword. He spotted Kaoru with her back to him, and he noticed a fairly large burn threw her kimono and onto her skin that was scared and burning red.

The room went quiet when the thugs first noticed Kenshin as he pulled down the black cloth from his face and Sano ran in without any stealth at all.

Soujiro looked up from his seat in the shadows beside Kaoru and he met eyes with Kenshin. The thugs quickly stood up but Sano was already on them, punching his way threw the masses of muscle. Soujiro smirked noticing Kenshin's fury building and moved his leg to gently push Kaoru over on her other side to face Kenshin.

"Kaoru," whispered Kenshin and for a very brief moment his eyes shone violet again with heartache as he gazed upon the bloodied face of his beloved. Her once smooth skin now bruised and scarred, her lip was cut and her left eye was swollen.

"Kenshin," Kaoru barely managed to say using whatever strength she had left.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at Soujiro.

"Welcome Himura!" he said getting up and raising his hands into the air. "I am Seta Soujiro. If I am correct to believe that old wrench did as she was told, you know me do you not?"

He did not wait for an answer from Kenshin before going on, but in a more serious tone, "You know Himura I've traveled a long way to meet you. To look on the face of my master's murderer, and now I intend to murderer you just like you did to him. And I will succeed where Shishio was too weak!"

Kenshin remained silent and Kaoru laid on the floor finally passing into unconsciousness and Sano had just finished with the thugs, not letting one get by him, and slowly walked over to tend to Kaoru.

Soujiro had a mad look in his eyes when he drew out his sword, "WELCOME TO HELL HIMURA!" He charged with battle cry.

Kenshin quickly drew out his own sword and their sword met with a clash. The two jumped back from the initial hit.

Kenshin spoke, "You die now, just as your master."

Angered Soujiro charged Kenshin again and again but Kenshin was too smart for the fury-blinded killer. Each time swords met the sharp sound would fill the room and on the fifth time sparks flew into the air. Kenshin managed to stop Soujiro from backing away and picked him up despite their similar frame, and threw him threw the paper screen window taking the battle to the now moonlit streets.

Soujiro lay on the streets struggling to get up, using his sword as a cane. Kenshin ducted under the large hole in the wall and started circling Soujiro.

"Do you know you're lucky I let you live this long, especially after what you put me through," said Kenshin watching Soujiro struggle to stand with pleasure.

He continued on, each word dripping with sarcasm, "Hmmm, why does it feel like I've done this before…Oh yes, moonlit street, destroyed teahouse…this is the exact same scene where I killed Shishio."

"SHUT UP! Don't you dare speak his name!"

Soujiro charged Kenshin, whom with his godlike speed jumped into the air. Soujiro stopped thinking Kenshin just vanished when he looked up in the direction of the battle cry he heard. Kenshin came thrashing down and just before his blade touched Soujiro's shoulder he quickly flipped the blade so that Soujiro was struck with the dull end. He collapsed to the ground and his sword flew into the air and landed in a puddle of mud.

Kenshin came back down to the earth and walked over to the limp body of his enemy the amber in his eyes slowly receding to violet again, "Sorry kid. You weren't ready to be with your master. Thank me later."

Sano carrying Kaoru in his arms walked over to Kenshin and handed her over. Kenshin quickly dropped his sword and held Kaoru close.

"Kenshin," said Sano as they started walking down the street.

"You crippled his arm didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"I think its time you left Kyoto…for Kaoru,"

" She deserves better," he agreed solemnly.

"Kaoru? Kaoru are you up?"

Kaoru gentle stirred and the sunlight on her face wouldn't let her rest again, "Kenshin?"

"Hey, glad to see you're feeling better," said Kenshin with a earnest smile.

Kaoru smiled back as best she could. The swelling had gone down and her face was still bruised but the blood had been washed away and the cuts tended to. Kenshin leaned over and gently kissed her forehead, and then her lips.

"Look," he whispered as he opened a small box.

Kaoru eyes swelled with tears of joy and let them stream down her face, "Oh Kenshin." And she slowly but surely wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kenshin was glowing himself as he snuggled in between Kaoru's neck and shoulder. They held the embrace for a long while, not wanting to let the other go, as if holding onto life itself. Kenshin closed his eyes and breathed her in, plums...he saw him and Kaoru in a small house in a open grassy field, and Kaoru was holding a bundle in her arms that giggled.

"Kaoru?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think about the country?"

"Kenshin?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think about kids?"

There was a long but peaceful pause, and Kenshin sighed, "That sounds very nice…"


End file.
